lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff the Killer (2019)
Jeff the Killer (2019) An excerpt from a news report from a local channel in the Pennsylvania area '' ''Host: onto our top story, a local family were brutally killed by a pair of killers, with their teen-aged son being the only survivor. Police spoke with him earlier in the hospital. Officer: how can you describe the killers? Teen: I-I don’t know, it was dark… there was a boy and a girl. Both of them had long hair, one had a deep voice, the other had a high one… Officer: can you describe what happened? Teen: y-yeah… I was lying in bed, trying to get to sleep, my window was closed, but I saw a man look into it. He opened it slowly and I screamed for my dad. He ran in with a baseball bat. My dad got gutted and his last words to me were, ‘Johnny, run…' I ran out of my room only to see a girl in the hallway with a knife. I saw the corpse of my mother on the edge of her doorway. The girl ran up to me and stabbed me in the gut. My neighbour ran in with a shotgun and shot the girl. Next thing I knew I was in an ambulance with my neighbour. He was going on about how the girl just ran away after she got shot. '' ''Host: Police have stated to be on the lookout for a couple with pale white skin and long black hair as they are suspected to be the culprits of this crime. Jeffery Woods was sitting in his parents car driving through the city. His dad had recently gotten a promotion at the company he works at and so got a job in Chicago, far away from their old home in Arizona. Their car pulled into the driveway of their new home and Jeff got out of it along with his family. ‘The moving van should be here sometime tomorrow, you boys remembered to pack a few things for your room right?’ Jeff's mother said. Jeff nodded as he got a box labelled Jeff's personal stuff, mostly filled with things any 12 year old boy would deem as important. A woman walked over from the house beside them holding a plate of cookies, ‘Hi there, I'm Karen, your new neighbour. My daughter Jane made these for you.' She hands Jeff a cookie with he takes with his teeth. He looks over to the house next to their and sees a girl looking out of the window. She sees Jeff and quickly hides behind the curtains. Jeff shrugged and headed into the house. He entered his new room and put his box on the floor. He started by taking out the poster for his favourite movie, The Dark Knight, he took out his favourite book series Death Note and put them on his shelf, his last item was a tv and a PS2 which he plugged into the wall and placed it on a desk. He then finished his cookie and walked downstairs. His parents were in the process of putting up decorations while his 15 year old brother Lu walked upstairs. ‘Jeff good news, you get to start school tomorrow, and Karen said her daughter Jane is going to introduce you to the school.' His mother said happily. 'Lovely' Jeff said sarcastically. 'Now Jeff, we want to make a good first impression here, so you and lu are going to school, understand?' Jeff's father said 'we have a chance to start a new life here, I don't want to blow it' Jeff Thought to himself, his father was right. Jeff didn't have any friends in their old town, this was a chance for Jeff to make a few. Hell maybe he'd be considered one of the cool kids at this school. The next day Jeff was waiting at the bus stop with Jane. 'So, my mom said you would help me out getting to know people' she ignored him and just played on what appeared to be a DS. 'Hey, what game are you playing?' She turns away and says 'look, just make sure to stay away from Randy's younger brother ok?' She replied. 'Why-' before Jeff could finish his sentence a tan boy riding a skateboard stops in front of Jane and hits Jeff with his skateboard. 'Watch where you're going asshole' the boy said. 'Jeese, sorry' Jeff replied. 'You better be' the boy said as the bus pulls up. On the bus home from school on Friday Jeff had finally managed to get Jane talking to him and the two were chatting it up on the bus. The boy with the skateboard from earlier threw a piece of paper at Jeff's head. Jeff picked it up and saw a crudely drawn picture of a stick figure labelled as Jeff making out with a stick figure named Jane. Jeff tore it up and asked Jane for a piece of paper. Jane gives it to Jeff who crumples it into a ball and throws it at the boy. It hits him square in between the eyes and he stands up. 'What's wrong billy? You did the same to me, so I have every right to' Jeff said mockingly. Billy soon grabbed Jeff's bag and took out the issue of Death Note he was reading at that point. 'What Gay ass Chinese shit is this?' Billy said looking it over. 'Give it back Billy' Jane said. 'No, no looks like there's some dirt on it' Billy said 'lets see if I can get it off' Billy takes out a lighter and lights it. He draws it close to the book and Jeff out of instinct kicks Billy in the balls hard causing Billy to drop the book and fall to his knees. The bus stops and the bus driver asks 'what the hell is going on back there?' 'Nothing sir! Come on Jeff its out stop.' Jane said grabbing Jeff's arm. Jeff picks up the book, grabs his stuff and hurries out of the bus with Jane. The bus pulled away leaving Jeff and Jane at their stop. 'I-uh..' Jeff started 'nothing happened, Billy hit his knee that's all right?' Jane said with a wink. 'Yeah, exactly' Jeff said while heading back to his house 'hey, my PS2 games came in, maybe after I get home from blockbuster with my brother we could hang out at my place and play some?' Jeff asks. 'Sure, I've always wanted to try playstation games' Jane said with a smile. Jeff walked into his house with his mother greeting him 'hello Jeff, how was school today?' 'It was fine mum, is it ok if Jane comes over later to play PS2?' Jeff replies. 'Sure, if her parents are ok with it' his mom said as Lu walked down the stairs 'well, well, well, my little brother got a girlfriend before me, what a lucky bastard' Lu said while zipping up a hoodie. 'Piss off Lu, it's not like that.' Jeff said back 'language both of you' their mother said. 'Sorry Mom' the two of them said. 'Well, were going, see you later mom' Lu said 'be careful you two' their mother said as they walk out the door 'we will mum' Jeff replied. The two brothers walked into the garage, walked their bikes out, hopped on them and rode down the street. They rode their bikes for about 5 minutes. They soon entered a rough looking part of town, with a blockbuster at the end of the street. The two of them rode on the street, due to the sidewalks being somewhat crowded. As they rode up to an intersection a car pull in front of them and nearly hit them. Jeff and Lu stopped as a buff tan teenager who looked to be 18 stepped out of the driver's seat. An obese white kid stepped out of the passenger seat, and a skinny Asian kid stepped out of the back with a baseball bat. 'What do you want Randy?' Lu demands. 'Your piece of shit brother made a fool out of mine. So we might as well get a little revenge, Troy, Keith' the skinny Asian kid walks over to Lu and hits him across the face with the baseball. The fat kid grabs Jeff and turns him around. Randy looks down at Jeff's shirt. It had a picture of the Joker's face from the dark knight with the words WHY SO SERIOUS?' written underneath in blood. 'So, you like the Joker eh?' Randy said pulling out a pocket knife 'Well, your going to look like him now' Jeff struggles in Troy's arms but they were stronger than they looked. Randy cut along Jeff's right cheek. Jeff screamed bloody murder as it happened. As Randy finished Jeff's right cheek a balding man hit Randy in the back of the head with a baseball bat, then Keith. Troy let go of Keith as a man in a security guard uniform stopped him and aimed a taser at him. 'On the ground, the authorities have already been alerted of you sick bastards, you should be ashamed of yourselves' as the guard is scolding the boys Jeff fell to the ground and blacked out. Jeff woke up with stitches in his mouth and him lying in a hospital bed. He could see his mother and his father as well as Lu sitting in a wheelchair his head wrapped up like a mummy. 'W-what happened?' ‘A brave man and a security guard saved you from those awful boys.' His mother said 'yes, those bastards are locked away for a long time.' Jeff looks around and sees a get well soon card 'who got me that?' Jeff asked. 'Oh that was Jane, the neighbour's daughter.' his mother said. 'How long have I been here?' Jeff asked. 'Its monday morning Jeff' you'll be home on Wednesday and be back at school in two weeks.' his father said. A few days later Jeff was outside for the first time since that fateful day. He still had stitches in his mouth and was on a liquid diet. He saw Jane playing on a DS. He nervously walked over to her 'h-hey Jane' Jeff muttered out. Jane looked up and gave out a small squeal. 'Sorry for scaring you, I'll go now' Jeff said turning around. 'No, its ok, you can stay' Jane Says as Jeff sits next to her. 'I think they look kind of cool to be honest' Jane said. 'Thanks' Jeff said 'I have to keep them in for a while, and I'll have scars there for the rest of my life. Just like the Joker.' 'in the dark knight' Jane finished. The two of them laugh 'so you like the dark knight too?' Jeff asked. 'Yeah, but my favourite is still spider-man 2' Jane answered. 'That’s good, what are you playing?' Jeff asked. 'Oh just Pokemon HeartGold, I'm on the 5th kanto gym' Jane said 'nice what's your team?' Jeff replied. The two of them spent the rest of the day on that front step, until they were called in for dinner. Over the next few weeks the two of them became best friends. Something neither of them had ever had. Over the next few years the two of them grew up a little. Jeff had developed feelings for Jane, but never got the courage to ask her out. By the time they were both 16 Jane had a boyfriend. While he acted nice around everyone in public, Jeff never trusted him. One day Jeff saw her open window and saw her boyfriend yell at Jane. he then saw both of them move away from the window. Jeff then quickly ran outside to below the window only to see Jane's old DS get thrown out of the window. Luckily Jeff caught it and he heard Jane screaming at her boyfriend only to her a slap noise and her screams silenced. Jeff then decided what had to be done. He went to his older brother lu's apartment every day after school and learned a few boxing moves off of him since Lu did took up boxing after their skirmish with Randy. After a month of training Jeff had built up some muscle mass. One day after school he didn't take the bus and followed Jane and her boyfriend by foot. He soon caught up with the two of them. Her boyfriend turned around and said 'well, well, well, looks like we have a stalker, or should I say Joker' 'just leave him alone Danny' Jane said looking at Jeff with dreary eyes. 'No Jane, He should leave you alone.' Jeff said, punching Dan in the face. Dan punched Jeff in the gut, then Jeff upper-cutted Dan, grabbed Jane's wrist and started running back to their street. Jeff called for a cab and caught it. The two of them drove to Jane's house. They ran inside, shut the door and locked it. Quietly they walked up to jane's room. They entered it, locked the door and sat on the bed. 'Jeff..' Jane started. Jeff held out her old DS, with nothing more than a few scratches on it. Jane said nothing and hugged Jeff tightly. 'Thank you Jeff, for everything' Jeff blushed and hugged her back. 'Jeff, I have something I want to admit…' Jane said looking at Jaff sadly. 'Y-yeah?' Jeff asks 'I love you, I have always loved you, I only ever went out with dan because I was worried you didn't love me because we were friends.' Jane replied. Jeff sat there for half a minute. He then said 'you even like my scars?' 'yes, even your scars'; Jane said rubbing his right cheek softly. Jeff then Kissed her and that was the day their relationship started. They continued going out for the next few years. When both of them were 18. Jane's little cousin was in town celebrating his birthday. They had also learned a nasty rumour at school, randy was sent on parole, Troy got shanked and died, and Keith went kinda crazy and wasn't let out. Jeff could confirm those rumors to be true when a window smashed in their house. The kids screamed and Jane got them away from it. Randy's head popped up and he climbed into the house with a psychotic grin on his face 'I'm back'; Jeff looked shocked and asked 'how the hell did you get out?' Randy chuckled and said 'I was a good boy, so they let me out earlier, Keith was still behaving badly so they kept him locked up and troy… the dumbass got himself shanked in the lunchroom by a utensil.' 'How did you find us?' Jane asked standing in front of her cousin and his friends. 'I got out a few days ago, so I asked my younger brother where the two of you lived. So I've been waiting until Jeff was alone so I could get revenge for the suffering I went through in that hell hole.' Rady said taking out a knife. Jeff saw this and started to back towards the kitchen. 'Leave them alone, they had nothing to do with this.' Jeff said. 'Of course' Randy replied. 'I only came here for you.' Randy started to follow Jeff slowly. Jeff looked over at Jane then his eyes darted over to the phone next to her. Jane nodded and watched Jeff run into the kitchen. Jeff slammed against the back door and tried to get it open. 'Nice try Jeff' Randy said now in the kitchen door 'but I put a chair in front of the door, you can't escape that easily' Randy Laughed walked up to Jeff and swiped at him with the knife. Jeff barely dodged it and punched Randy in the Jaw. Jeff then slipped away and backed into a cupboard. 'I've been planning this for years, making sure I kept quiet and be a good boy so I’d get let out early.’ Randy stabbed Jeff in the shoulder. Jeff fell to the ground. Randy looked up and saw and saw a bottle of bleach and a bottle of vodka. Randy picked up the bleach bottle and smashed it over Jeff’s head as he was crawling away. Randy then took the vodka bottle, took off the cap and poured the whole bottle on Jeff. He then took out the light and said ‘this is what you deserve for getting me thrown in that hell hole.’ Randy took out a lighter, lit it and threw it on Jeff. Jeff caught on fire and screamed in pain. Randy grabbed a kitchen knife then stabbed At Jeff, getting him in the gut. Randy heard police sirens and backed up. Soon a man dressed in a swat uniform bust into the kitchen and aimed a gun at Randy. Another two ran in. One cuffed Randy, the other yelled ‘WE NEED PARAMEDICS, STAT. AND FIREFIGHTERS.’ The next thing Jeff knew he was in an ambulance moving at the speed of light. he looked around and saw Jane sitting there, crying her eyes out. Jeff tried to speak but felt sleepy and blacked out. Jeff woke up again and he was in a hospital bed, hooked up to a heart monitor. he looked around and saw his family sitting there along with his family. ‘hey....’ Jeff said weakly. “he’s awake’ his mother said. ‘hey Jeff, how are you?’ Lu asked “terrible...” Jeff said looking around the room “there a mirror in here? I want to see myself” Jane took out a makeup mirror and held it in front of Jeff’s face. he looked in it and saw that his skin was burnt and torn up. he looked like two face from the dark knight, but with both hides burnt instead of one. Jeff chuckles “I guess I lived long enough to see myself become the villain, eh Lu?” Lu let out a small chuckle “yeah I guess...” Jeff started coughing violently. a doctor walked in. “oh, he’s awake...” the doctor said. “Whats wrong doctor?” Jane asked “well, I’m afraid Jeff’s respiratory injuries were too severe, as well as the stab wounds. you have a few days Jeff. I’m sorry...” the doctor said with a frown. Jeff sat there contemplating what the doctor said. “I only have a few days to live...” Jeff said “we’ll be with you, until the end Jeff” his brother said. “yeah, my parents said I can miss this week anyways.” Jane said. The four of them stayed with Jeff in that hospital room. He spoke to each of them privately, apologizing for every bad thing he ever did to his mom, he apologized for every bad mark he got at school to his dad, he told Lu he hopes he’ll get lucky and find the right girl, and he told Jane that she’ll hopefully find another man that makes her as happy as he did. Lu was standing at his grave remembering the day of Jeff’s burial. ‘November 12th 2016, that was the day you buried you Jeff, it was pouring...” Lu had a black book in one hand and a cage in the other “it must be cold in there Jeff. don’t worry, I’ll wake you up soon.” he put the cage and the book down and picked up a shovel. he then spent about an hour digging him up. Lu then opened up the coffin took out Jeff’s body and placed it on some open ground. Lu then opened up the book and the cage. he too out a small kitten. It meowed and Lu stabbed into it with a knife. Lu took the blood draining out of it and drew a bloody circle around Jeff. He then started reading from the book in a strange language. as Lu read, the ground shook, and as he said the last words, Jeff's eyes popped open. He stood up and said ‘who are you, where am I?’ ‘Jeff, Jeff, its me, Lu’ Lu said ‘your brother’ ‘Lu? what year is it?’ Jeff asks. ‘its 2019 Jeff, you’ve been dead for 3 years.’ lu replied ’3 years... how am I alive?’ Jeff asked. ‘that doesn’t matter Jeff, just follow me’ Lu said walking to his car. Jeff staggered at first but made it to Lu’s car and sat in the passenger seat. Lu started driving ‘can we go and see mum and dad please Lu?’ Jeff asked ‘uhhh, sure, we can explain things to them later..’ Lu said still driving. Lu occasionally looked over at Jeff. every time he did it looked like skin was growing on jeff’s face again. Eventually they pulled up to their old house. the two of them got out and quietly entered the house. Lu turned on the light and saw that there was a lot of skin on Jeff's face, however it was no ordinary skin. this skin was white, literally pale snow white. his hair was growing back too, it was pitch black. ‘J-Jeff, your skin, and hair there growing back..’ Lu said. Jeff walked out of the kitchen then up the stairs. Lu followed him nervously. lu saw a knife in Jeff’s hand and asked ‘Jeff, what the hell are you doing?’ Jeff said nothing and entered their parents bedroom, locking the door. Jeff walked up to his parent bed and said ‘hello mother dear’ Jeff’s mother wakes up with a start. ‘J-Jeff, is that really you?’ his mother asks nervously. Jeff puts a hand over his mother’s mouth and says ‘shhhhhh, just go to sleep mother.’ Jeff then stabs his mother in the forehead, then he does the same to his father. Jeff walks out of his parent’s room covered in blood. as he walks out Lu has a shotgun aimed at Jeff’s head and asks. ‘Jeff, do you realize what you have done?’ ‘oh I’m fully aware of what I’ve done’ Jeff says. ‘but do you know what you’ve done? Lu looks at Jeff confused. ‘you used black magic thinking you’ll bring your brother back, in reality, you let a demon possess the corpse,’ ‘n-no...’ Lu said. ‘that's right, Jeff is still dead. all you did was give me, Percival, a body on earth’ ‘Jeff’ said as Lu lowered the shotgun. ‘Jeff is still in purgatory, but I still have access to his memory and personality... you can call me Jeff, and I’m changing his body to look like his two favourites’ Jeff looked at lu, now with pale white skin, long black hair, pitch black eyes and his scars looking far more severe. ‘you see Lu’ Jeff stabs Lu in the chest ‘since you used black magic, you dammed yourself to hell.’ Lu collapses to the ground ’not only that but everyone I kill, goes to hell with you, so you and your parents will never see poor Jeff again’ Jeff started cackling, turned around and exited the house. he set it on fire and went to Jane’s house. He killed her parents looked through their phones and found out where Jane was living. He set their house on fire too and made his way upstate by bus to her college. Jane was asleep in her room. Jeff suck in through the window and walked over to her. He sat on top of her on her bed. he prepared to kill her but then thought to himself ‘no, she has other uses’ he put a finger on her lips and he said ‘Shhhhh’ her lips turned black followed by her skin turning the same shade of white as his and her hair turning from dirty blonde to midnight black. she opened her now blacked out eyes and waked up. she tried to speak but nothing would come out. ‘Shhhh’ Jeff said again ‘your my servant now, understand?’ she grinned and nodded her head. ‘good, we have a new mission now, this world belongs to the wicked, so, we must purge the world of all good in order to achive that, understand?’ she nodded again and her roommate walked in ‘Jane, I heard a noise- oh my’ her roommate said. ‘Jane, you know what to do’ Jeff said, getting off of Jane. Jane stood up grinning, grabbed Jeff’s knife and killed her roommate. she grinned and handed the knife back to Jane. ‘that's my girl’ Jeff said ‘now lets begin our quest’ the two of them set the building on fire and sat on a bench together listening to the screams of agony and terror. as soon as the firefighters showed up, the two of them left and went out into the darkness Category:Crappypasta Category:Jeff the Killer Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:English Class Failure Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:Demins and Debbils Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY!